The present invention relates to an adhesive tape reel loading structure and particularly to an adhesive tape reel loading structure for use in a tape stand.
The commonly used adhesive tape stands mainly include a pedestal with a tape reel housing compartment and a cutter located thereon. An axle is provided to hold a reel of adhesive tape, then the axle may be placed on the top section of the housing compartment with the tape reel held in the housing compartment for use. When in use, pull the tape from one end, and the axle will be turned to allow the tape to extend and release. When the tape is extended to a desired length, it may be cut off by means of the cutter. The tape may be replenished when used up.
The tape stand thus constructed has the axle separated. The axle and the tape reel are held on the tape stand without effective anchoring. When the pulling force is too strong or the stand is skew, the axle could be dropped out of the housing compartment and result in entangling of the adhesive tape. It could incur a lot of troubles to users. To resolve these problems, many improvements have been developed and proposed. Applicant also has proposed a solution disclosed in ROC Patent Application No. 089207945, entitled: xe2x80x9cImproved axle structure for tape standxe2x80x9d (referring to FIG. 1). It includes a tape stand 30a which has a tape reel housing compartment 31a, a displacement plate 20a pivotally engaging with an inner wall of the housing compartment 31a, and an axle 21a mounting to the displacement plate 20a for holding a reel of adhesive tape. The displacement plate 20a may be turned and lifted away from the housing compartment 31a for replenishing the tape. After the tape reel is replaced and loaded, the displacement plate 20a may be returned into the housing compartment 31a. The displacement plate 20a can securely hold the axle 21a and prevent the tape reel from dropping off or entangling.
However the aforesaid tape loading structure of employing the lifting displacement plate or other improved tape loading structures still have disadvantages when put to practical use.
In general, there are a wide variety of adhesive tapes, such as double-side tapes, transparent tapes, insulation tapes, air permeable tapes, and special purpose tapes, and the likes. However standard inner diameter specifications of tape reels can be grouped in tape reels of small inner diameters (26, 31 or 36 mm) and large inner diameters (77 or 78 mm). The present techniques for tape stands generally cannot be simultaneously adopted for holding large and small tape reels. The small tape reel usually is directly mounted on the axle. To hold the large tape reel, an additional auxiliary ring is required to effectively anchor the tape reel. As a result, one tape stand cannot support two types of tape reels. When there is a need for alternate use, an additional feature has to be prepared. It creates a lot of inconveniences to users.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve aforesaid disadvantages. The invention provides an adhesive tape reel loading structure that may hold adhesive tape reels of different inner diameter specifications to enable users to use various adhesive tapes without adding extra features.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the adhesive tape reel loading structure of the invention includes a displacement plate with an axle mounted thereon and housed in a housing compartment of a tape stand and a loading disk coupling with the axle. The loading disk has an inner ring for holding a small tape reel and an outer ring for holding a large tape reel. The outer ring has an opening to allow the small tape reel mounting on the inner ring to pass through. The displacement plate may be pivotally turned and lifted to allow the loading disk to escape from the housing compartment. A small tape reel and a large tape reel may be respectively mounted or removed from the inner ring and the outer ring. Thus the invention is capable of supporting adhesive tapes of small and larger inner diameters.